A different but, oh, so special visit
by DanieSora
Summary: Alfred gets injured on the quidditch tournament and Ivan, the one causing him his injury, goes pay him a very sweet visit. fluff and awkwardness. Rusame harry potter AU, is just a little story that has been on my mind. No warnings.


**summary:** Alfred gets injured on the quidditch tournament and Ivan, the one causing him his injury, goes pay him a very sweet visit. fluff and awkwardness. Rusame harry potter AU, is just a little story that has been on my mind~ enjoy

**I do not own hetalia or his characters, if I did this pair would be so canon it would hurt**

**I also do not own Harry Potter or any magic... sadly...**

**Notes:** sorry for any mistake, and no, this won't have a continuation, sorry but I don't have the time, besides I know someone who will write a delicious rusame Harry Potter AU~~ just wait ;)

* * *

**A different but, oh, so special visit.**

It was a terribly beautiful day, the Quidditch tournament was on his peak, the most waited match Gryffindor vs Slytherin; it would be indeed a perfect day if Alfred F. Jones did not suffer a severe concussion and a broken ankle from that same match.

On the end of the day, even with the teams making an effort, the match was even and delayed to another day for a re-match. To say that Alfred was in a bad and sour mood was an understatement.

''I can't awwww shit'' he whines as Arthur placed a hand on the bruised leg making his yell at the top of his lungs, which was very loud but alas, Arthur kept the hand on the hurting knee above the pillows.

''This is to shut you up, we will have to leave you here but your brother will be here soon, understood?''

Arthur, Alfred's big half-brother narrowed his eyes while Francis smirked, they were also members of the Gryffindor house, Arthur great in potions and general magic, Francis, well he is not sure what Francis likes to do besides hitting on people.

Alfred whined and sighed, they are a bit protective, he spent an hour listening how he should be careful and watch everywhere while playing, is not his fault he was distracted by a bug, damnit...

''Yeah, yeah... leave me all alone on this dark ugly infirmary... '' he waved them off.

''Cher, it will be only today, tomorrow you will be just fine...'' Francis grabbed Arthur's hand and winked to Alfred dragging a cursing Arthur. He is not sure what's going on between those two but prefers keep very far from it, they are always bringing problems and bickering.

Alfred sighed and lay on the bed, this was boring and now he will have to wait for his brother, a Hufflepuff member, its interesting though, they are pretty much the same physically but then the hat sorted him to Gryffindor with traits of the Ravenclaw house while his brother was automatically sent to Hufflepuff... Weird but strangely fitting..

He shifted awkwardly. His ankle still hurts, the medicine guaranteed that it will be healed by the end of the next day but still he has to keep still for one the night and he can't... He was wondering using magic to prank a few 'friends' when he heard steps.

He looked up, it was not his shy brother as he was expecting, it was the same person who sent him here, Ivan Braginsky, member of Slytherin, strangely he is not a pure blooded guy, but extremely fitting on the House.

Ivan Braginsky, a freakish tall, bulky and strangely awkward teen that has a huge rivalry with Alfred. To say that they are enemies is a sweetening statement for most, but when they are alone they get together well enough. Actually they started developing a friendship when they saw each other while training at late hours of the night, then they spent the night talking about the stars. Hey don't judge, it was a hot lazy night and stars are cool!

The teen entered on the room with a sheepish smile and Alfred internally smirked, this was indeed becoming fun, he will get something from this injury;

''Hello Alfred, how are you feeling?'' Ivan said in his childish soft voice.

''Like a freak shoved me down violently and made me break my ankle, and you?'' he smirked, the other kept his sheepish smile but his purple eyes glowed in amusement.

''I am fine thank you but I do believe that we are even.'' he stated the edges of his mouth curling into a smirk.

''How? you broke my ankle dude!'' Alfred whined a bit.

''You broke my scapula last weak...'' he stated now standing near the bed amusement on his levelled face,

''Yeah yeah... you owe me Ice cream, I gave you after that little incident.'' yes he did and now the other should give him the triple of the ice cream, dam he wants ice cream with chocolate and-.

''It was not an incident, you made that on purpose.'' Ivan chuckled and Alfred frowned, his hunger from ice cream melting in suspicion.

''Hey, was this revenge? you snow bastard!'' he narrowed his eyes and Ivan chuckled lowly.

''I am afraid not, it was an accident, you will have to wait for revenge'' a shiver ran through Alfred's body at the promise of pain, Ivan eyes twinkled in amusement and glee.

''What are you doing here? I mean, it's not that I don't want you here, you know how people talk and we are enemies blablalba '' Alfred trailed wanting to change the subject and Ivan nodded.

''Yes, I came to apologise and show you something'' he looked suddenly much more cheerful and Alfred perked up to that. Ivan always knows something cool, actually they exchange lots of acknowledgement and funny things with each other.

''What'' he couldn't keep the look of curiosity from his blue eyes and Ivan smirked taking his wand and murmuring ''Alfred, Ivan, Estrelatum''.

Alfred blinked once, twice, three times and couldn't believe what he was seeing, _STARS_, there were stars everywhere around them, shiny little and medium stars glowing on the dark infirmary, his open gaping mouth broke into a grin and he almost shouted in excitement.

''DUUUUDE! this is awesome!''

''Da, it is'' Ivan agreed looking around smiling, Alfred could almost say he looked _good_ with the stars around him, even beautiful he dared to think for a second. Ivan's silvery hair shone as his purple eyes looked around standing out as if they were a star or a nebula themselves, his pale skin stood out more in the dark; Alfred blinked and noticed pearl lips talking softly and he shook his head trying to leave the strange stupor he found himself.

''... -so as she showed me this I thought you would like to see it too.'' he nodded smiling softly, a rare true tiny smile on the normally stoic wide smiling face;

''... yeah... this is ...'' he trailed looking around again, it was beautiful, everything was perfect and he couldn't deny the flustered feeling inside of him.

''I also think that, I have been training this spell for days, I only could perform it properly yesterday'' he frowned a bit at that and Alfred chuckled.

''You're loosing skills Braginski'' Ivan looked at him with strangely focussed and intimate eyes and Alfred felt dragged at them as iron to a magnet,

''Ah, I was too enthusiastic to make it work at first'' he trailed flushing a bit ''I could only make a few stars appear and couldn't hide them from the others.'' Alfred blinked focussing on what was being said and looked up at him,

''The others?''

''Yes, right now we are the only ones seeing them, perhaps someone with a blocking spell can too, I am not sure I will ask Katyusha...'' he frowned to himself and Alfred laughed at that,

''Thanks dude... this made my day a bit less suckier...''

''I am glad you liked it, it will wear out in an hour or so, I think.'' Ivan nodded and looked to the door slightly distressed ''Alfred, I really must go, I was only waiting for them to go to come here and...'' he bit his lip and Alfred nodded in understanding.

''Yeah big guy, just go...'' he smiled

Ivan nodded and walked away but Alfred called him teasing ''Hey, so you come and don't even give me a hug or kiss, damn and I thought Russians were nice and polite.''

Ivan laughed and walked to him ''Apologise me, I did not know Americans were so needy.'', he bent down and was about to kiss his cheek when Alfred looked up to him and his lips touched briefly before they pulled away flushing and apologising.

''Sorry I..''

''Nyet, my fault I should have told you I was going to-''

''No, no, my fault.. dude it's okay...'' Alfred hid a bit on the covers and Ivan on his scarf, similar blushes spreading through their faces,

''I will go now, be well soon'' Ivan said softly walking away in a slight fast pace.

Once the russian was out Alfred touched his lips with his fingertips while waited for his pounding heart to calm down, wondering what is happening to him lately, he blames it all on the Russian and tries not to think about it any more.

A few minutes after Matthew walked inside the dark room and looked at him concerned, Alfred sighed deeply and manage a smile, he was still a bit confused and distressed.

''Hey bro''

''Ivan was here?'' Matthew asked looking at him.

''Yeah.. he came to apologise, you saw him?'' the stars were still there and Alfred felt himself blushing and biting his lip flustered.

Matthew nodded and sat on the bed touching his forehead and chuckling to himself. ''Yes, he was in a hurry though, I hope you didn't hurt him too much.'' Alfred felt himself flush even more and only chuckled a bit, when Matthew decided his forehead felt okay he smiled ''How are you feeling?''

Alfred wanted to crawl into a whole, this was a bad, bad question... ''Terribly confused bro.. '' he said with a small smile,

Matthew only looked at him with a knowing smile, he doesn't know who it is and can only guess, but someone has been stealing his brother heart for a while, and finally Alfred is realising it.

.

Meanwhile Ivan was having problems on his own, His back and head were on the wall and he was staring at the sky outside the window, his heart hurting and running wildly on his chest. The image of Alfred, the young man who looks like a sunflower with warm blue eyes, a dashing smile and so much to give, in the middle of stars flushed and staring deeply at him as their lips brushed; he grabbed his chest, it was indeed threatening to fall, perhaps was his warmth or the soft quick breaths on his lips that made him distressed, it seems rational but it only lingered a second and was a mistake... a wrong, but, oh, so right mistake...

''Ivan?'' he looked to his side and his big sister looked at him, he was so distressed that he haven't heard her stepping to him.

''Sestra?'' She noticed the slightly bashful smile turning into a frown and slightly scared face, she frowned and started getting worried.

''What are you doing here at this hour of the night?'' she was standing near him now and could see the red face and sweat on his pale skin.

''Ah.. I..'' he tried to start but failed.

''Oh dear lord, are you feeling well?'' she placed a cold hand on his cheeks and forehead, her worried look confusing Ivan,

''Uh, yes why?'' he started losing the blush and looked at her,

''You are all red and sweated'' Ivan groaned, damn, this is bad...

''It is nothing dear sister, I must go and so do you yes?'' he took her hand gently from him and patted her shoulders not wanting to ruin the warm feeling on his lips, that briefly met the sun; She nodded to him and smiled a bit more relieved,

''Yes brother, we must go, we will talk tomorrow.'' she kissed his cheek.

''Of course, sleep well Katyusha.''

''Sleep well Vanya...'' with that she walked away and he started blaming himself for such thoughts, he shouldn't be so affected, Alfred is a man and worse, he is a friend, he would never...

Ivan sighed and walked away the warm feeling on his chest now hurting and not in a good way, he never realised his own feelings until now.


End file.
